Jessica's wedding day
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica gets married to Adam


The day had arrived, Adam and Jessica were going to marry for the second time as first time didn't go quite to plan. Amelia's now twelve, Lucas is ten and our twins Danielle and Lily are two. Jessica was also nervous because this time because Linda was going to watch, she came to watch Jessica and Sean but she never liked Sean and my mum had to keep her seated. Jessica put on Danielle and Lily's bridesmaids dresses and then put there hair in little ponytails and then helped them put their little pink shoes on. Jessica then put on her dress as Amelia came in for her hair and make up. Jessica tied Amelia's hair in a little ponytail and then put a little eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara and blusher on and then Amelia put her shoes on.

"Thanks mum", Amelia said.

"It's ok", Jessica replied.

Amelia went downstairs as Jessica sat on her bed a started to cry, her baby son Harry was going to be missing he'd now be four and Would had looked cute in his suite as a page boy. Jessica wiped her eyes as she had to put her dress on as the hair and make up person was meant to be arriving but cancelled on her on the day, Jessica started to panic and called the only person she knew was decant at hair.

"Linda it's an emergency I need you to do my hair and make up I've been cancelled on", Jessica said.

"I'm on my way", Linda said as she cut off.

Linda came round and did Jessica's hair and make up after half an hour Linda was finished and finally let Jessica look in the mirror and the kids see, Jessica looked stunning, her hair was tied back in a bun with her fringe clipped to the side and her make up looked fantastic.

"Linda, thank you so much, I never knew you was this good", Jessica said.

"I studied hair and make up in China", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"Wow", Amelia said speechless.

"Mum where's my...oh my God you look amazing", Lucas said.

"Mummy pretty", Danielle said.

"Very pretty", Lily replied.

"Where's my what Lucas", Jessica asked.

"Shoes", Lucas replied.

"In you wardrobe", Jessica replied.

Linda left to get ready herself just as the horse and carriage turned up, Jessica got in first and then Danielle and Lily and then Amelia and Lucas. Adam was with Nick the nest man and George, Jessica's dad who would be walking her down the aisle. Nick started his car and Adam sat in the back and they drove to the reception and met everyone there. Jessica arrived first and got out the car and then Adam. Jessica stood outside looking for Linda and she spotted her in the graveyard across the road. Zoe went over to get her and she sat at the back with her. Jessica then walked down the aisle with Danielle and Lily holding hands and Amelia and Lucas behind her. After she got remarried to Adam they had the photos and Jessica threw her boquae of flowers and Linda caught them. She smiled as she caught them but Jessica still knew something was wrong.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda lied.

"No your not, now what's wrong, I saw you earlier across the road", Jessica said.

"My nan's grave, she was the only person who believed it wasn't me taking the drugs", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"Sorry, I'm ruining your wedding I'll just go home", Linda said.

"No your not, Its your favorite for the main, beef roast, you love beef roast", Jessica said.

"Ok", Linda said as she wiped her eye.

"Linda alright", Adam asked.

"Fine", Jessica replied as they went to the hall to eat.

Jessica swapped Kirsty and Linda around so Linda would sit with Zoe and Tess and Kirsry would be with Dylan and Tess. Everyone came in and found their names and Sat down. The starter was tomato soup, the main was a beef roast with Brussels sprouts, carrots and broccoli and the desert was strawberry crumble with custard. Adam then made a speech about Jessica.

"I would like to dedicate this toast to my beautiful wife and first love Jessica, I love you and you have given me a wonderful loving family and friends, Amelia, Lucas, Danielle and Lily not forgetting Harry, our son who sadly passed away, I blame myself for that and Jessica getting into a coma, that's how I met Linda, who walked in and accused me of sexually assaulting my wife, Linda is one of the best friends you could ever hope for, she's not everyone's cup of tea but she is funny. I bet Jessica in a bar we had an affair and now look at us Jessica Abigail Trueman I love you", Adam said.

Adam and Jessica kissed as everyone cheered. Jessica was happy she then walked over to Danielle and sat her back down next to Lily. Jessica smiled at Adam as he was playing with Lucas. Jessica knew Adam was the right man to marry as he is caring, he plays with the kids, his friendly and most important of all a great kisser.


End file.
